1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a musical instrument stand, and more particularly to an arm for the musical instrument stand that can be folded.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional musical instrument stand has a fixed arm (51) secured on a vertical column (50). The fixed arm (51) can not be adjusted according to desire of a user and so is not convenient.
Referring to FIG. 8, another conventional musical instrument stand has an adjustable arm (70) movably mounted on a vertical column (60). The adjustable arm (70) has a ring (72) provided on the column (60). A tube (71) extends from the ring (72). A screw (73) is threadingly mounted on the ring (72). When the screw (73) is tightened, the ring (72) is secured on the column (60). When the screw (73) is loosened, the ring (72) is movable along the column (60) for adjusting the height of the arm.
However, it is very inconvenient for a user to adjust the arm by loosening and tightening the screw (73), and it is found that the thread of the screw (73) wears such that clamping effect is unreliable.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved arm for an instrument stand to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a folding arm for a musical instrument stand that is convenient to adjust by folding the arm.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a folding arm for a musical instrument stand that has a small size which is convenient for storing or transporting the stand.